Enamorada
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: Ni su familia, ni mucho menos Ranma, podían descubrir que se había enamorado de Ryoga.


Hola, hola. Les traigo una historia cortita pero muy tierna que espero les saque una sonrisas a todos (:

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 **Enamorada**

– _Ryoga_ –Murmuró embelesada, sonriendo.

Allí estaba él, de pie en medio del patio mientras conversaba con el Dr. Tofu. Ambos, seguramente, halagaban la comida que Kasumi había preparado esa noche pues sostenían sus platos y degustaban los bocadillos mientras reían.

Ella se sonrojó al ver lo guapo que lucía con ese traje formal, le recordaba a los príncipes que rescataban princesas en sus libros de cuentos. Aunque, ¿para qué negarlo? de un tiempo para acá, veía a Ryoga como su príncipe encantado.

Bajó la mirada un poco nerviosa, esperaba que aquel elegante vestido de fiesta que Nodoka había confeccionado fuera lo suficientemente bonito para él – _Quiero verme bien_ –Suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera azulada.

Cuando sintió que estaba lista, abrazó con fuerza al pequeño peluche de cerdito que cargaba entre sus brazos. Ryoga se lo había regalado la navidad pasada y, desde entonces, no lo soltaba en ningún momento… a pesar, claro, de que Ranma lo odiara.

Una gotita rodó por su sien al pensar en qué diría su familia si supieran que estaba enamorada de Ryoga. Probablemente, creerían que estaba loca, ¿Y qué decir de Ranma? él estallaría furioso y lo molería a golpes.

¡Ni hablar! Nadie podía saberlo. No si quería conservar la presencia de Hibiki en su casa. Aunque se perdiera la mayoría de las veces, él siempre llegaba para visitarla, llevarle obsequios y contarles historias.

– _Vamos tonta, acércate_ –Dijo para sí misma. Él todavía no se percataba de su presencia y quería ir a saludarle, pero toda su familia estaba cerca, incluyendo a su padre.

Le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto y es que, a fin de cuentas, sus sentimientos por Ryoga no podían ser. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo pero, igualmente, le gustaba imaginar que ese era un cuento de hadas donde ellos terminarían juntos aunque Ranma volteara la ciudad de cabeza.

Estaba sumida en sus inocentes fantasías cuando un estruendo llamó la atención de los presentes – _¡Vuelva aquí, maestro! ¡Está arruinando todo!_ –Gritaba Nabiki furiosa mientras perseguía al anciano ebrio.

– _¡No!_ –Gruñia Happosai, saltando de un lado a otro.

Gracias al escándalo, el pelinegro había desviado la mirada, notando a la muchachita junto a una de las mesas. Inmediatamente, le sonrió mientras se acercaba a paso veloz.

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa y sonrojada – _¡Pero si aquí está la niña más bonita de toda Nerima!_ –Le escuchó decir, arrodillándose a su altura.

Le sonrió con ternura – _Ho… hola, Ryoga._

– _Estás preciosa, Hana._

Una risita escapó de sus labios – _Gracias. Mi abuelita me hizo este vestido._

– _Se te ve hermoso_ –Le acarició el cabello con dulzura – _¿Y ya te sacaron a bailar?_

– _No, aún no._

– _Entonces ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Hana Saotome?_ –Preguntó, alzándola en brazos.

Los ojos azules de la niña se iluminaron de felicidad – _¡Sí!_ –Respondió, abrazándose a su cuello y sin soltar al cerdito de peluche.

Ryoga la sujetó con cuidado y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Todo esto, bajo la fulminante mirada del padre de la pequeña.

– _¿Qué mierda es eso?_ –Espetó el hombre de trenza.

Su esposa lo escuchó y se dio la vuelta para observar lo mismo que él. Ella, por su parte, brindó un gesto enternecido – _¡Qué lindo! Ryoga está bailando con Hana._

– _¿Lindo, Akane?_ –Apretó los puños – _¿Te parece "lindo" que tenga esos acercamientos con nuestra hija?_

– _¿Y qué tiene de malo?_ –Irguió una ceja – _Sabes bien que los dos se quieren mucho y son buenos amigos._

– _Ya va a ver ese cerdo depravado_ –El artista marcial estaba dispuesto a alejar a su hija de Ryoga, pero la mano de su mujer lo detuvo.

– _¡Ah no, Ranma! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer una escena en el cumpleaños de mi padre!_ –Regañó _–¡Ya tenemos suficiente con los desastres del maestro Happosai!_

En la pista de baile, la pequeña Hana abrazaba a su "príncipe" sin dejar de sonreír. Ella sabía que algún día crecería y se fijaría en muchacho de su edad pero, mientras tanto, le gustaba imaginar que se casaría con Ryoga y serían felices para siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Les gustó? La idea de Ranma y Akane teniendo una hija con sentimientos por Ryoga siempre ha rondado mi cabeza, pero no fue hasta ahora que me atreví a escribirla.

Normalmente, cuando es un fic dentro de la historia original y con los personajes ya crecidos, suelo mostrar a las parejas más populares del fandom, es decir: Ranma/Akane, Shampoo/Mousse y Ryoga/Ukyo. Sin embargo, aquí no especifiqué si Ryoga estaba casado con la castaña o tenía algún tipo de relación, eso lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes.

Lo que sí está claro es que él supo aceptar el matrimonio de Akane con Ranma, llegando al punto de desarrollar el cariño más puro y sincero por la hija de ambos.

Bueno, me despido hasta una próxima ocasión.

¡Saludos!


End file.
